Welcome Back To Your Wonderland
by Eueluna
Summary: This is my first M and horror, rated M just in case. Bad summary Naruto is a young man who is ignored by his family and has stranges dreams. But soon this will all change when one day he follows a white rabbit and comes to a stranges world. In this world he meets some strange people who knows him and a young man who is possessive toward him. What is going on and can he leave?


**Follow The White Rabbit**

Since my mother died my father didn't even look at me anymore. No one saw me for me anymore because everyone says that I'm look like her, my mother. They all loved my mother very deeply so when she died they couldn't stand to look at me the same way again. People saw my older sister, who looks like our father more and she is married to a wealthy man. She is the only one who talks to my now days, but I haven't heard from her for a while. On top of my problems is that my weird dreams has come back and the only thing I can remember when I wake up is a clock, teacups and one line, "Of with his head". I don't understand why but only that has been on for a while. No, sorry I mean years. Sometimes I remember more but this is the basic things I remember. It began for ten years ago, when my mother died. I wonder if it has something to do with that.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 18 years old boy who has a father who have given me away to a wealthy woman, an older sister who has not seen me for years, a dead mother and dreams that has hunted me for ten years. From all that I'm a normal boy from the Nobel class but I never thought that would change so fast and so bad.

It all began a normal day on my engaged party. I walk down to the party and meet up with people and they were just looking at me, by the time I didn't know why this party was held. I saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Her dress was a pink Victoria dress and her fan was red. Not a great match in my opinion but she looks at me from top to toe and then turn around and walking away. I didn't know why she did it and didn't care, I'm used to it now, but I can't stand her as an unkind lady so I begin to walk through the guests and hope I can find someone I can talk to, but didn't gave my hopes up. Many of these people I didn't know but some I knew from my side but we don't talk anymore. I walk away from the crowd and into the rose garden to get away from everyone and the smell of fresh roses hits me. Why are they so familiar? I know I have grown up here but I haven't been here for so long that I did forgot about the smell here, but remember it from another place. While I look at the flowers and think about the smell something movies in the corner of my eye and turn my head to the right and see a shadow that run off. I walk up to where I saw the shadow but there is nothing there, not even a sound from it. I walk down where the shadow runs of to then walk to the corner of the rose garden and turn my head to the left but don't see anything. There is no wind and not even footsteps; it's so silent that I can hear my own heartbeat. After some minutes trying to listening to that thing I saw I decide it was an illusion and it's time to go back. I turn around and there stands my father giving me a strict look.

"What are you doing here? You can't be running of like that when we have guests. Come now, we will be going back now before they realize that we are gone." He turns around and walks off and hoping that I will follow him. I just look at his back and sight. Before I walk after my father I look behind me for the last time to see if my mind played tricks on me or not then I see white fur. I take one step towards it but my father yell to me angry so I turn to my father who isn't waiting for me and follow him. I rather follow that white thing instead to go back to the party but how things did turn out in the end I begin to wonder about that choice. What was that I saw was what I wanted to know.

When we walk towards the yard I see people in a circle and in the middle of it there stand the pink lady with a woman and a man beside her. My father walks up to them with a smile and made a motion with his hand to me that I must walk up to him. I come up to him and he put his hand on my shoulder and smiles to the three people in front of us.

"Here is my son Naruto Uzumaki" He says with a smile and turn his head towards me. "Naruto this young woman is Lady Sakura Haruno, your fiancée" I look at him then to the young woman. She looks at me and smiles. I give her a small smile back and turn back to my father and whispers.

"Why didn't I know about this father?" I look sad towards him and he gives me his strict look to me again.

"For you would run away if I told you, for that's your nature. Be a good son and do as I tell you to do." He turns back to the other family. "I know that our children will have a great future together" The man and the woman smiles back and agreed. While we stand there I see something in the background, something white flashed by. I stand there and look at it while the parent's talks and Sakura looks at me with wonder. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I look towards her.

"You have to listening to what they say. This is about us and our future. So don't be disrespectful." She whispers harsh. She isn't what she looks like. I try to listening but it's hard when you see something pass by you without you can see what it is. My father sees that I'm distracted and hit my side and makes me look up to him. He is not amused by my actions and then begins to talk about how I and Lady Sakura would live our lives while everyone standing there and looking at us. While we stand there and talk something stand still on the end of the crowd. It's a white rabbit with a green west, a scar that goes across its face and a big golden clock in its pocket. I blink a few times; my brain must play me a prank because of tiredness, a rabbit doesn't were cloths nor either a clock. When I think I have woken up he looks at me and point to the golden clock that shows three o'clock. While I look at him everyone looks at me and my father hitting my side a bit harder than before. I look at them and back away and have my eyes on the rabbit. Their eyes follow mine then back to me, the faces they had towards me told me everything. Didn't they see the rabbit?

"Naruto, what are you looking at?" My father asks me but I didn't answer. But while it was silent I look at them and says "I" They look at me that I would be insane. "I must go, this is too much for me" I say and begin to run away from them. I could hear their yelling behind me but I didn't care, what I cared for is what did I see or not see. I wanted to know if I have gone insane.

I run through the forest and after the rabbit who is far away hoping that I would follow it. I knew that I was deep into the forest for I couldn't hear the party or the yelling anymore. But while running after the rabbit I begin to think about my mother. Would she allow this? She was always a free spirit and thought love should come when it's ready, that's why many people loved her, that's why father loved her. My sister I didn't know how she would feel for this, I don't know anymore. I don't know anyone in my family anymore.

While running I didn't see that the rabbit had stopped by a big hole and waiting for me, looking relived that I came. I kept on running and when it's sees me it jumps down to this hole and I stopped. I look down and didn't see the rabbit or the bottom of the hole. I sit down on my knees and look down but while I was looking down I could feel someone pushing me so I fell and all I could feel was a cold wind, silence and the darkness that did hug me tightly while I disappeared from the problems above. It was from this moment my live changed forever and I couldn't do I thing about it anymore.


End file.
